King II-class Battlecruiser
Background The King II-class Battlecruiser takes the strengths of the King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser & Cessation II-class Cruiser and removes all the weaknesses of the King I-class Cruiser, to make the King II. Initial concept & design was through the Special Tactics & Studies Division, while the Military Modernization Program was the official vehicle from design to functional field use by 2 BBY. The King II was designed to specifically counter & defeat Imperial I ''& ''Imperial II-class Star Destroyers in space warfare, as per the fundamental contents of the Progressive-Traditional-Continuity Military Doctrine. Subsequently, the King II was envisioned as a independent singular asset, which did not need to rely upon support from lesser cruisers & destroyers to fulfill a particular mission. As such, the King II was designed to fulfill the role of providing a multi-role platform for the Kingdom's Navy in deploying significant ground forces & naval firepower to any acute emergency around the Kingdom of Jod. In that vein of design & military application, the King II sits at a staggering 2,100 meters long, 1,400 meters wide, and 330 meters deep, while being listed as a battlecruiser per the Anaxes War College System. For comparison's sake, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer sits at 1,600 metes long, 900 meters wide, and 220 meters deep or a difference of 500 meters longer, 500 meters wider, and 110 meters deeper. No expense was spared for the King II-class, a redeeming namesake for King Alex the "Just" & the embarrassment of the King I-class Cruiser. Coming in at 200,000,000 Jod Coin Standard (equivalent to the Imperial Credit), roughly 50,000,000 more then an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. Architecture Main Corridors Large, open white themed main corridors sprawled throughout the King II; these main corridors connect major regions of the ship together, such as the double bridges, engines, all 3 types of hangers, recreational rooms & sleeping quarters (Secondary Corridors), medbay, mess halls, naval magazine, reactor core, and the various Work Corridors, including the weapon stations. These corridors accessed all the primary turbolifts throughout the starship, mainly freight & starfighter/vehicle lifts to the storage bays & various docking/hanger/launch bays (as well as bridge, engines, etc). Both the vehicle lifts and the main corridors themselves could fit a fully equipped Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle down the corridor. Medbay The King II has 3 state-of-the-art medbays across the starship, all for general use of the sailors & officers. Each medbay can handle up to 7 patients (see beds) and has an additional hybrid operating room, 2 self-contained clean rooms (for airborne or unknown diseases), and 4 bacta tanks (so a total of 14 patients. In emergencies, 6 mobile beds can be pulled out to increase capacity to 20 patients. Medbay #1 is in the arrow superstructure between the bridges, while Medbay #2 was located in between the docking bays, and Medbay #3 was located in the forward bow superstructure. It is important to note that all 3 Medbays were connected via two freight-sized turbolifts, allowing patients & medical staff to be quickly transported between the 3 medbays. This also came in handy during combat, when Medbay #2 would share the workload & transfer critically wounded personnel to Medbay #1; in the event of combat, Medbay #3 acted as an auxiliary bay for lesser injured or non-combat wounded personnel. Each Medbay was staffed by 1 Primary Care Physician, 2 Nurses, and 1 Medic, working alternating days, 12 hour shifts (7am to 7pm). 7pm to 7am was handled by a similar layout, except it was 1 Physician Assistant, 1 nurse, and 1 medic working alternating days with a on-call physician. This came out to a medical staff of 4 personnel (1 physician, 2 nurses, and 1 medic) working 7am-7pm and 3 personnel (1 physician assistant, 1 nurse, and 1 medic) working 7pm to 7am. This layout covered 6 shifts a week, with the 7th day covered by two identical 7pm to 7am shifts, but last for the full 24 hours (instead of twelve). Forty-eight (48) personnel staffed the 3 medbays in total---6 physicians, 8 physician assistants, 20 nurses, and 14 medics---and were overseen by a Chief Medical Officer (xenobiology), who furthermore oversaw 1 Neurosurgery Doctor, 1 Orthopedic Doctor, & 1 Plastic Surgery Doctor, for a total staff of 52 personnel. The medbays were furthermore equipped with 2 "medic teams" of 2 medics that roamed the starship and responded to emergencies on 12 hour shifts each, bringing an additional 12 Medics and the total staff to 64 personnel. The "medic teams" were equipped with a medical bag, trauma bag, and collapsible spinal board with supporting equipment, such as an AED. Each medbay was lastly supported by 3 2-1B Surgical Droids, 3 FX-6 Medical Assistant Droids, and 3 IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droids. The droids were used only in emergencies, during surgeries, or for monitoring bacta tank treatments. Mess Hall There were 11 mess halls (7 in the arrow superstructure, 4 in the forward bow superstructure) aboard the King II, each of which could hold up to 100 personnel each and serve (collectively) 1,100 sailors & officers at a time. Each Mess Hall had a total of 10 staff, working alternating days, 12 hour shifts (7am to 7pm and 7pm to 7am). Each shift had 1 Chef, who was ultimately responsible for the food, staff, and operation of each Mess Hall. Under each Chef was 9 Cooks, 6 of which worked alternating shifts throughout 6 days and 3 that worked on Sundays (the 7th day) and covered other mess halls for sick personnel, etc. Each mess hall was also equipped with a single COO Cook Droid to assist in the back kitchen (through the double doors by the serving station). All 11 mess halls' operations & staff were under the responsibility of the Master Chef; including the Master Chef, there was 111 personnel working the mess halls, plus 11 COO Cook Droids. Secondary Corridors Secondary corridors connected the inner workings of the regions of the King II behind the main corridors. These corridors usually supplied the living spaces, recreational rooms, and sleeping quarters for the crew. The corridors had access to short trip elevators and stairs (see picture) between individual secondary floors and the corridors generally used more relaxing & pleasing colors & tones to the eye. Recreational Rooms Sleeping Quarters Work Corridors Work corridors supplied access to daily operations & functions aboard the King II. The corridors typically branched off of the Main Corridors, although several did branch off from other places as well. The corridors' bright colors were done on purpose to stimulate the crew & keep them alert. Armor''ed Hull, Deflector Shields, and Other Protections '''Armored Hull' The King II is designed with a double hull; the exterior second hull is designed with quadanium steel, while the interior first hull is designed with titanium-reinforced alusteel. The skeleton frame of the starship is made with duramentium & condensed-matter composite, while the bridge, engines, fuel cells storage, hangers, naval magazine, and reactor core are all encased in an extra layer of a duralloy-reinforced shell. Madilon is used to make both the back-up hyperdrive & Red Rock Drive smaller in size, while doonium & dolovite shielded the reactor core under the duralloy shell (as well with an additional interior & exterior layer of Ketrian Altronel's Alloy. Quadranium was used in the construction of the King II's fuel cell storage with an extra interior & exterior layer of Ketrian Altronel's Alloy; Quadranium was also used to further reinforce and shield both the port & starboard war rooms, converting them into safe rooms with life support & other emergency features. Blast Doors Heavy Blast Doors made out of tunqstoid protected the bridge, engines, fuel cells, hangers, naval magazine, and reactor core. Other blast doors on board the King II were made out of turadium. Deflector Shields The battlecruiser featured redundant deflector shields, specifically the Serridge SEAL Shield System, which gave the warship shields stronger then that of a Imperial II & on par with [[starwars:MC80_Home_One_type_Star_Cruiser|MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser]]. Hanger Doors & Viewport Blast Shields Heavy hanger doors protected the King II's entrance/exits of arriving and departing craft & vessels in the case of an magnetic field malfunction or other emergency. The hanger doors were made of tunqstoid coated with quadanium steel, making the hanger doors extremely heavy and extremely durable. Viewport Blast Shields were made with turadium and would engage if the transparisteel viewports were damaged or completely destroyed. Viewports Viewports were made with transparisteel and coated with blast-tinting. Double Bridge The King II is equipped with a double bridge concept, much like the bridges on the Venator-class Star Destroyer. Similar in concept, the starboard (right) bridge acts as the primary command bridge and is slightly longer then the port (left bridge)---which acts as the operations bridge---giving the King II's main bridge an unobstructed view. While both bridges have backup bridge capabilities and functions---in case either is destroyed---it should be noted that both bridges do act and look entirely different during everyday circumstances. Starboard Command Bridge Slightly longer then the port (left) bridge, as to give the command bridge an unobstructed view, the starboard bridge contains a crew of 17 (and 9 Naval Guards, for 26). Its primary responsibility is the functional operation of the King II-class itself. Starboard Bridge Security It should be noted that the bridge can be completely sealed off by retractable blast doors over the stairs' openings; the bridge contains its own emergency life support system & power for up to 72 hours with access to a sealed safe room (the War Room; with food stuffs, refreshers, emergency power, and additional life support for 168 hours), and escape pods for the bridge crew & guards. * Two Naval Guards are positioned along the back wall facing the stairs leading downwards; in between them is the blast door leading to a lobby area with access to the Captain's Ready Room, Starboard War Room, & Escape Pods (all along the back wall & in that order). * Two Naval Guards are positioned along the wall facing the bottom of the stairs that lead upwards to the bridge; in between them is the blast door leading to the Starboard Science Deck. * Two Naval Guards flanking the interior of the heavy blast doors on opposite side of stairs leading out of the bridge. * Three Naval Guards standing sentry on the exterior of the heavy blast doors leading into the bridge Captain's Ready Room For unknown reasons---like the Port Operations Bridge---the Captain's Ready Room mimics the Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night's Ready Room (Commanding Officer). The Ready Room offered only the very best the Kingdom of Jod had to offer; a Wrodian Carpet decorated the floor, while gentle-flowing colors of various shades of brown, black, & green Greel Wood made-up the main desk and circular coffee table by the window. Corellian Hardwood---dense, thickly-veined dark red wood---made up the primary desk chair, while the two guest chairs were made out of light-weight (reinforced) Cosian Wood in a lighter red-brown color. All three chairs featured back & bottom cushions made out of black Meelweekian Silk, while the same black silk covered the bench seat running along the length of the window in the Ready Room. The walls, from top to bottom, were made of Japor Ivory Wood, while the viewports were transparisteel & had the ability to automatically polarize, as well as having protective blast covers that could cover the windows during combat or automatically lock down in place to keep the ship pressurized in case the window was knocked out (the window railing was made of the same type of transparisteel construction, minus the polarizing and blast cover shielding affects). Various exotic plants were on available shelving, while the commanding officer's personal collection of his or her's military awards, a picture of their parents and a picture of their other siblings & spouse (if applicable) were on the shelf behind the desk in the corner, along with a old wood sailing warship replica. To the right of the desk (if your sitting at it) is a mini refrigerator on the floor (built into the wall), with a fish tank with various exotic fish & sea creatures from around the galaxy built into the wall above the refrigerator. The desk itself had several secured & locked cabinets under the desk for document storage, while the top of the desk had a main computer---that could interact with the Battlecruiser's systems---to the right of the seat (towards the refrigerator) and a mini-interactive holo communication device on the left side of the desk. The gold (only) parts of the Flag of the Kingdom of Jod was built into the wall behind & above the desk. Starboard War Room Acts as an additional safe room. Enclosed in additional layer of quadranium, the war room features food stuffs, a refresher, emergency power, and life support for an additional 168 hours (separate from the bridge's emergency features). Escape Pods There are 5 Class-6 Escape Pods. Starboard Science Deck The Starboard Science Deck is one of two "white rooms" aboard the entire King II-class Battlecruiser. The deck features the working space for the Celestial Monitoring Officer & Science Officer. Starboard Command Bridge Layout Captain of Ship * Rank: Naval Starship Captain, B-JR Grade, Naval Starship Captain, B-SR Cmdre Grade or higher * Location: Left central seat by holoprojector * Number of Consoles: 1 * Duties: Commanding Officer Executive Officer * Rank: Naval Commander, B-SR Grade or higher * Location: Right central seat by holoprojector * Number of Consoles: 1 * Duties: Executive Officer Control * Rank: Naval Captain, C-SR Grade or Naval Captain, C-SR CDR Grade * Location: '''To left of Captain of Ship * '''Number of Consoles: 4 * Duties: Oversee major functions in a supervisory/management role aboard the King II, such as the Celestial Monitoring Officer (most forward console), Engineering Officer (second console; includes engines, hull & structural integrity, and reactor core), Life Support Officer (third console), and Chief of Security (fourth console, not fully in picture). Operations * Rank: Naval Ensign & Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade (each Ensign & Lieutenant are paired together) for each double console * Location: '''To right of the Executive Officer * '''Number of Consoles: 6 * Duties: Coordinates & relays received information with other necessary functions of the starship. First two consoles include sensors, the next two communications, and the last two deflector shields. Navigation * Rank: Naval Ensign, Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade, & Naval Lieutenant, B-SR Grade * Location: '''Forward central 3 consoles near transparisteel viewports (in front of holoprojector) * '''Number of Consoles: 3 * Duties: Coordinates & pilots the starship; central console is for the Chief Pilot Navigator (B-SR), while the aft port console is for the Pilot Navigator (B-JR), and the aft starboard console is for the Navigator (Ensign). Gunnery * Rank: '''Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade, & Naval Lieutenant, B-SR Grade * '''Location: '''Forward side 2 consoles near transparisteel viewports (one to either side of navigation) * '''Number of Consoles: 3 * Duties: Coordinates weaponry aboard the starship; left console (B-JR) handles port weaponry, while right console (B-SR) handles starboard weaponry. Port Operations Bridge Slightly shorter then the starboard (right) bridge, the port bridge contains a crew of 17 (and 9 Naval Guards, for 26). Its primary responsibility is the deployment & operations of the two Mobile Combat Brigades & two Aerial General Service Groups, as well as the various other shuttles, starfighters, and transports attached to the King II-class. For unknown reasons, the Port Operations Bridge mimics that of the Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night's Forward Hanger Control for unknown reasons. Port Bridge Security It should be noted that the bridge can be completely sealed off by retractable blast doors over the stairs' openings; the bridge contains its own emergency life support system & power for up to 72 hours with access to a sealed safe room (the War Room; with food stuffs, refreshers, emergency power, and additional life support for 168 hours), and escape pods for the bridge crew & guards. * Two Naval Guards are positioned along the back wall facing the stairs leading downwards; in between them is the blast door leading to a lobby area with access to the Three Operations Ready Rooms, Port War Room, & Escape Pods (all along the back wall & in that order). * Two Naval Guards are positioned along the wall facing the bottom of the stairs that lead upwards to the bridge; in between them is the blast door leading to the Army Operations Deck. * Two Naval Guards flanking the interior of the heavy blast doors on opposite side of stairs leading out of the bridge. * Three Naval Guards standing sentry on the exterior of the heavy blast doors leading into the bridge Operations Ready Rooms For unknown reasons---like the Port Operations Bridge & Captain's Ready Room---the 2 Operations Ready Rooms mimics the Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer Darkest Night's Brig Office. The 2 Operations Ready Rooms are connected to each other (see port door) and to the Port War Room; they are lined up in a row. Despite being small, they do provide some privacy for the Major General for the King's Army and Vice Marshal for the Starfighter Corps. Port War Room Acts as an additional safe room. Enclosed in additional layer of quadranium, the war room features food stuffs, a refresher, emergency power, and life support for an additional 168 hours (separate from the bridge's emergency features). Escape Pods There are 5 Class-6 Escape Pods. Port Army Operations Deck The Port Army Operations Deck is one of two "white rooms" aboard the entire King II-class Battlecruiser. The deck features the working space for the Army Attachment Command Staff (9 personnel). Hangers The King II is equipped with an impressive array of 6 hangers, all of which are assigned a particular function. It should be noted that both ventral docking bays are connected via both 2 horizontal cargo turbolifts & a single walking enclosed "passenger bridge" to transport equipment, personnel, and craft back-and-forth between the two docking bays. 2 Forward Launch Bays Each of the 2 launch bays could scramble 2 Interceptor Squadrons each (4 squadrons). Considered the "first line" of defense against an enemy, each bay had at least 6 Bounce Interceptors ready to launch within 30 seconds at all times (12 interceptors). All 4 squadrons could launch in structured order within 90 seconds on a prepared scramble (45 seconds per squadron, per bay). The Forward Launch Bay (FLB) were designed to be wide-open, as to allow the quickest launch & recovery of starfighters as possible. All Bounce Interceptors & all their maintenance, repairs, and other essential functions were housed under the flight deck. Access to those functions was done so by an aircraft elevator under each starfighter along the side of the bay (see indents in floor outlined by warning paint). This process of keeping unused starfighters, equipment, & personnel under the flight deck allowed easier recovery of emergency landings & deployment of scramble interceptors in case of a surprise attack (which said interceptors sat on the flight deck, ready to launch). 2 Side Hanger Bays Each of the 2 hangers bays---one to port, the other to starboard---launched starfighters & shuttles. Each bay could launch one each of the Fighter Squadrons ([[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighters]]), half of each of both Escort Shuttle Squadrons (2 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles each), and half of each of the VIP Squadron (2 Aka'jor-class Shuttles each). Any special operations forces---such as Naval Reconnaissance Troopers---also launched from the two side hangers, typically with a single Eta-class Shuttle per hanger. While the hangers bays had under-the-flight deck maintenance, repairs, and other essential functions for its various craft, these duties were only accomplished by two large aircraft elevators to either side of the hanger & towards the back. Because of this elevator system----and because of the storing of starfighters topside in alcoves along the walls for easier launching---the hangers bays featured work being done by crews on the various vessels topside as well.Category:Kingdom of Jod